Maccus
Maccus served as First MateZizzle.com: "Heroes and Villains" Wave 2 aboard the Flying Dutchman under Captain Davy Jones. Biography Early Life At some unknown point his early life, Maccus became the first mate aboard the Flying Dutchman. As with other members of Jones' crew, over time Maccus took on characteristics of the sea flora and fauna they resided amongst; most notably, his scarred head had the appearance of that of a hammerhead shark, and had sharp, fang-like teeth much like those of a shark. During his painful mutation, his left eye migrated from its socket over to the left side of his extended hammerhead.Industrial Light & Magic: The Show: Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Head Spin: Clanker Maccus' body was covered in coral, barnacles and starfish, and his left forearm and hand were encased in a lobster-shell gauntlet. Several pairs of lobster legs grew out of his back, along with his left arm. His main weapon of choice was a single-handed boarding axe.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Maccus was one of the four most trusted mates aboard the Flying Dutchman, along with Ratlin, Penrod, and Angler,''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) and seemed to share Jones' desire for causing pain and destruction. He was also an expert swordsman. A debt to be repayed After the Scuttled ship was destroyed by the Kraken, the Flying Dutchman and its crew arrived to look for survivors. However, when William Turner Jr. appeared aboard the Scuttled ship, the crew fought the young man, Maccus among them. Eventually, Crash knocked him out. Davy Jones boarded the ship, and Maccus informed him that five men were still alive. Jones saw that Will Turner was neither dead nor dying, and immediately looked to Maccus in shock. Turner revealed that Jack Sparrow was nearby aboard the ''Black Pearl''. Maccus and the other crewmen boarded the Pearl, and held back the Motley crew as Jones and Sparrow negotiated. As Sparrow tried to escape, Maccus stopped him. Later, Maccus and the other crewmen were working around the ship, Maccus yelling as he heaved on a cannon. He watched as Davy Jones had William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner Sr punish his son. Maccus played Liar's Dice against Koleniko and Clanker, and then looked on as William Turner challenged and played against Davy Jones. Maccus was, later, one of the crewmen who turned the Kraken Hammer, and was whipped by Jimmy Legs. After the Kraken had ripped apart the Edinburgh Trader, which had contained Will Turner and the key to the Dead Man's Chest, Maccus informed Jones that Turner was not among the six survivors, and that he must have been claimed by the sea. Jones simply replied that he was the sea. A confused Maccus followed him to the main deck, and asked him of the fate of the ship's survivors. On Jones' order, Maccus gave the command to execute them all. Unbeknownst to the crew, Will Turner was, in fact, still alive, and was hiding inside the figurehead of the Dutchman. As the Motley crew had travelled to Isla Cruces in order to recover the heart of Davy Jones, the captain ordered Maccus to lead the crew their as he could not step on dry land. Maccus was surprised that he trusted them to act in his stead, but Jones stated that he trusted them to know what would become of them should they fail. .]] Isla Cruces Under Maccus, the other crewmen traveled to Isla Cruces. The crew discovered the Dead Man's Chest empty, and, hearing the bell tower, put two and two together and headed to the tower. On the way, they found and ambushed Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth Swann. Maccus was cut down numerous times during the ensuing battle for the chest. The fight was soon taken back to the beach, where Maccus and half of the crew that were crushed by the large wheel on top of which Will Turner and James Norrington were fighting. The Motley crew escaped with their lives, much to the dismay of Davy Jones. Later when the Dutchman ambushed the Pearl '' off Isla Cruces, Maccus took the helm along with Greenbeard, and gave the order to fire on Jack Sparrow's ship. The ship got away, but was soon tracked down and teared apart by the Kraken. When Jones had ordered his crew to summon the Kraken to destroy the ''Black Pearl, Maccus gave the command with an evil, leering smile. After the Pearl was pulled under, Maccus remarked that not even Jack Sparrow could bes the devil. Jones then ordered him to fetch the chest. Maccus stepped back in fear when he witnessed Jones' rage when he opened the chest and discovered his heart was not there, as James Norrington had taken it to give to Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company Armada in order to regain his status in the British Royal Navy. War against piracy He was present as the East India Trading Company crew of the HMS Endeavour under Lord Cutler Beckett boarded the Flying Dutchman. Jones pushed past him to talk to Beckett, and the East India Company soon took over the ship. By order of Beckett and Jones, he and the crew attacked Sao Feng's flagship, the Empress, and executed most of the crew. Maccus was shocked to later find newly promoted Admiral James Norrington dead at the hands of Bootstrap Bill Turner and Davy Jones. He gave the order to flee to the captain's cabin as Davy Jones appeared. As they reached the cabin, however, they found a whole garrison of East India Trading Company soldiers lead by Ian Mercer all pointing their guns at the chest. Jones was then forced to give command of the ship over to Mercer. The battle around Calypso's maelstrom During the battle between the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman inside Calypso's maelstrom, Maccus fought and killed a Chinese pirate, and then attempted to kill William Turner, who had taken the chest. Maccus was in turn attacked by Jack the monkey, who was fired from a cannon by Pintel and Ragetti. Jack knocked him onto the main deck. Like most of the crew, he reverted back to his human form when William Turner took place as captain after Jones was killed. His further fate remains unknown, though it is likely that he either left the crew or remained in service to Turner. Behind the scenes *Maccus was portrayed by Dermot Keaney in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. Keaney reprised the role in the ''At World's End'' (video game). *The name "Maccus" means "buffoon" in Latin ** Meanwhile, a similar Latin word, "Marcus" means "sledgehammer" ** In Proto-Celtic, "hammer" is "Ordo-" like in tribal name Ordovices, "hammer-fighters". *In the revision screenplay draft of Dead Man's Chest, Maccus was described by having a coral-like face, much like Palifico in the finished version of the film. Additionally, Maccus was the crewmember who was to say "Down on your marrow bones and pray!" instead of Clanker in the Scuttled ship scene. *There was a Halloween costume modeled after Maccus with the brandname "Maccus Sharkman". *Maccus was produced as an action figure by Zizzle in the second wave of the "Heroes and Villains" line as well as a 7" figure for series 2. *NECA made Maccus into a larger action figure in Series 2 Dead Man's Chest. *Mega Bloks made Maccus in a 2-pack with Jack Sparrow on Isla Cruces where he uses a cutlass instead of a axe. *Maccus appeared as a LEGO minifigure in set #4184 The Black Pearl. He uses a cutlass instead of a axe. In LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, he uses an axe. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''The Journey of Will Turner!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:First Mates Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:Males Category:William Turner's crew